Live some Die some More
by hayvioletrae
Summary: Aw shit these guys promised me cake, where in the hell is my cake, I wanted it a lot but all I get, is to be sacrificed by a group of teenaged boys that I met in Hot Topic, and to top it off this witch they got off craig's list keeps chanting an annoying line, that I am starting to believe is true. OH LORD HELP ME
1. HERE I COME BITCHES

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING MENTIONED IN THIS STORY AT ALL, _if I did everything would be way less serious _**

I woke up on a couch in a very unfamiliar house, as I laid there staring at this stranger's ceiling, I thought three things

They were in dire need of new décor

I think I left my flat iron on

Where the hell was I

As I sat up and looked around I saw bodies lying periodically on the ugly looking zebra print carpet. Flashes of unwanted events from last night's party assaulted my mind. I didn't freak out like some little preacher's pure daughter, nope, I am no Mary Sue, I am a rebel, uhuh , u heard it hear folks. This little shindig was my going away party, Thrown by my high school's EPIC stoner and my best friend, Judas Damien Kimble , he was usually a pretty chill guy only really caring if someone stole his bong or his supply ran out, a naturalist in societies eyes, well let's just say he is still absolutely crestfallen about my departure. I mean who wouldn't I am the life of the party the reason almost 8 people I know enjoy life; I am the supplier, that girl who will buy you certain things you yourself are either too shy or unallowed to buy. Now after a lot of screaming fights with my mother and her having to call the cops to calm me down, I have no choice but to go to a cold rainy terrible place called "Forks" Washington to get my life on track. Yeah,right, this place will be new and improved when I'm in town, even with my stupid police chief father I will still tear this place up. Now back to the present, hangovers always did make me think up a storm. I walked over and kicked Jude, "what" he slurred, "I am leaving" I told him, he moaned and then shot up as if he just remembered, "oh, yeah, let me drive you, hold on" I sighed, and watched as he ran like a ninja up the rickety stairs as fast as he could it seemed in his post drunken haze. When he was done he walked down stairs looking better than before wearing some black skinnies, and a Blood on the Dance Floor t-shirt, wearing his favorite red vans, he was a pretty cute guy even I knew that with his ice blue eyes, black skater hair and too top that off he wore his famous black eyeliner. He came over to me and gave me a bear hug for no apparent reason, I attempted to wiggle away as I hated human or anything else for that matter contact. He just hung on like a clingy girlfriend you can never get away from. When we finally got into his red corvette, (_my Harley was being shipped over_) we drove to the airport jamming out to papa roach and rob zombie.

When we arrived and got to the security line he promised to visit and hang out just like old times he said, I scolded him and reminded him I wasn't going to be gone for long, if I had it my way I wouldn't even go but I was almost 100% sure once Forks came to know me I would be as good as gone. Once I got on the plane after one final hug, I discovered that a mistake must have been made no way was I sitting by a Huge already sweaty man in his 60's with an assortment of snack cakes and mad libs in front of him. I was feeling too lazy to question it so I told myself I would send the airport a very "nice" message when I got the chance. My new flight buddy happily informed me that I could have a snack cake or play mad libs with him if I wanted, I very sarcastically replied with a sure buddy and I guess he caught my mood or actually thought I agreed because he shut up and chewed on his Twinkie, without further comment. I soon fell asleep with Marilyn Manson blasting into my ears through my black skull candy headphones. When my fluffy friend woke me up to get off the flying death trap, I laughed and said "well it's been a fun ride, have a nice life" he looked too distracted with his hostess cupcake that had just fallen on the floor to reply. I sighed "people these days" and skipped off forgetting my father for a moment and went to the bathroom to check out my appearance. When I got to the mirror I sighed, I was average well, if I wore normal things I would be, but nope I was myself and that in itself was just fine.

Well I guess I should describe myself fully to you, from an outside perspective I would be considered a punk, gothic, rebel, rocker, well I have been described as that many a times but anyway. My name is Scarlett Roselyn Swan. I have ear length teased black hair with a purple/pink undertone from my previous color, I have high cheek bones, and dark but standout green colored eyes, my nose was strange, from a side angle it looked a little pointed but in a front view it looked nice I guess, my lips are full and plump, and had a reddish natural color. My makeup is lots of mascara on top and bottom lashes and teal eyeliner with also a thin black eyeliner line on my top lid and tear duct. I wore Fit Me foundation in 110, and powder in 120, then topped that off with a wine colored Mac blush, and sometimes wore my red tinted Urban Decay lip gloss. I have 44d boobs and I am a size medium in shirts and wear size 9 in skinny jeans, I also wear size nine shoes. Right now I had on my black leather jacket with a lace red tank top, and wore black skinnies with leather lace up combat boots.

After a quick eye liner touchup I was set to meet Charlie my lovely father (_get my sarcasm_). I slowly walked around to find him and when I did he just said hi and we had an awkward drive to his house. My room was still the same as last time I was there, and considering I am 17 now and I haven't been there since I was 6, it's pretty outdated for my tastes. So I borrowed my father's police cruiser (_without his knowledge_) and went to the mall to start some new shopping at spencer's and hot topic, since people didn't know me yet I proudly introduced myself as the police chiefs daughter and then proceeded to scream purple hippos every 10 seconds just to leave an extra good impression, for good old dad .After my successful hunt I left, speeding down the road to the nearest Wendy's, after I got home I found my drunken dad and his weird friend in a wheel chair that I faintly remember as Harry Clearwater sitting on the porch screaming out the lyrics to sweet home Alabama . I just walked by and laughed all the way up to my room as Charlie tried to sit me down and have the "talk" with me. After redecorating with my stuff that was already shipped to his house, I put my clothes away, dressed in my pj's, cleaned my face, and laid on my small bed with new red silk sheets, and thought of all the Hell I was about to bring my new school "Forks High".

**If you think I should continue or want to help and BETA me with this new story all help would be greatly appreciated.**

** THANX FOR READIN'-_Love your biggest Hyper pal,_**

** -_HAILIEY_**


	2. I FREAKING LOVE YOU DUDE

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T NOT OWN ANYTHING MENTIONED IN THIS STORY (**_IF I DID EVERY THING WOULD BE WAY LESS SERIOUS)_

_**HIYA GUYS!**_

_**I HAVE SOME SPARE TIME AND THOUGHT HEY WHY NOT GIVE YOU A NEW CHAPTER, SO HERE IS OUR DEAREST SCARLETT IN ACTION IN A PLACE KNOWN AS "FORKS HIGH", OK HERE I GO :P XD :D(BTW PICS OF MAIN CHARACTERS AND CLOTHES ON MAI PROFILE) x_x**_

As I woke up the next morning I heard a very annoying tapping sound that could either be described as a cow mooing while it was falling off a cliff (_don't ask_), or a certain girls annoying father yelling at the milk man because, he didn't bring his "delicious chocolate milk for his cocoa puffs, he couldn't stop crime without" yeah right I snorted, I would like to see some crime in this joint. As I moaned and turned my cramping neck to look at the alarm clock I saw that it was only 8 minutes from when my alarm was supposed to go off. A very ungodly time if I do say so myself, after turning it off on my foreign calling device. I got myself up and took a shower. After getting out and dressing in my new black graffiti vans and simple red skinny's, with a grey colored lace shirt and my smaller leather jacket. I was set, I did my usual hair and makeup and then went downstairs to eat a pop tart. I then went outside after putting my headphones in listening to my favorite song "last resort" By: Papa Roach, something about it always made me think of my life and myself. As I was walking I saw my dad finally passed out by the mail box on top of Harry in his wheel chair, and it seemed as if some of the neighborhood kids helped "TP" them and draw colorful sharpie images on their faces and on any available space of skin, (_just like in the commercial) _had skittles glued to them. I couldn't help it I laughed all the way to this new "school" (_while speeding)_ and then some more as I made a very dramatic entrance to my new personal jail. When I got off everyone was looking at me so I freaked out and did what my mom always did when she arrived home drunk and the neighbors saw her. I flipped them off and yelled a bunch of gibberish at them and then walked with my head held high to the main office, well what I thought to be the main office but then turned out to be the bathrooms. After using this chance and looking at my reflection, I finally went to the real office and talked to a plump overly but faking nice lady, after being told to get a paper signed by all of the teachers, I then proceeded to rip it up in her face and laughing all at the same time! (_I'm so sarcastic)_ I then went to my first class, and hoped for the best, but prayed for the worst. After having a very eventful morning

Including yelling at some sluts named "Lauren" & her follower "Jessica", and hitting more than just a few jocks for touching me, I was finally at lunch sitting with my new bestie at this school, Angela Weber, local Goth, and biggest biatch around, I gotta say I love her already. I was picking at my brown looking salad and texting Jude when "they" walked in all looking snobby and shiny, and weird. "Who are they Ang" I asked, "the Cullen's, shiny freaks if you ask me, there's the big one Emmet, with the blond vain one rose, and then there's Edward the weird copper one and then his pixy girlfriend Alice" I was just about to say something snarky about them when "he" walked in, he looked like Jasper from that one vampire movie, but he was the Goth version with dark almost black hair and he even wore eyeliner and from the looks of it nail polish. He had on the basic Goth attire, and the most shocking of all where his eyes, pure crimson blood red. I didn't care that I knew they weren't contacts even from that far away considering I sometimes wore them, I didn't care that he might not even give me the time of day, all I really knew was that he was hot and I would have him as "_MINE", and I even whispered it out loud, as if _ he heard me he turned his neck at breakneck speed and locked his bloody eyes with my emerald ones and I swear I just about died.

**THANX FOR READING-AND ALWAYS REVIEW IF YOU FEEL LIKE IT - :P XD :D**

** LOVE`~ UR BIGGEST HYPER PAL,**

** 3~HAILIEY~3**


End file.
